She Deserves To Know
by Sello
Summary: Maria worries about the future for her daughter, and Steve comforts her. May become a two shot. {I do not own Marvel}


**Just some plot bunny I had in the middle of the night. Enjoy!**

**~I do not own the Avengers~**

* * *

Steve sat down in the large living area of Stark (newly renamed Avengers) tower with his blank sketchpad open in front of him and a pencil in his right hand, debating on what to draw that evening. He was too keen to draw at the moment, and he knew that that feeling wouldn't go away until he drew something.

"Daddy!" Steve smiled after he recognized the pint sized voice in the hallway. "Daddy, Daddy!" Steve put his pencil down and let his daughter run into his arms.

"You okay, Sarah?" Steve asked her. The six year old only nodded. She was tall for her age – probably from Maria's side.

Sometimes, he wondered what on earth he had done to deserve such a precious little girl; he still remembered how he felt when Maria told him that she was pregnant, when he found out that it was a girl, when she was finally born, her first birthday…

"Steve." He remembered Maria saying. "Steve, I'm pregnant." Steve was speechless for a moment, he dropped his pencil, and looked up.

"P-Pregnant?"

"Yes, Steve." Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

"And it's mine?" Steve asked. A faint smile appeared on Maria's face.

"Yes, Steve. It's yours." She said calmly. "Mine and yours." For a moment, Steve was speechless. Of all the things that were on his mind, having kids was one of the last. Back in the 40's, he never thought that he would be able to have kids. No woman never even took a second glance at him, let alone took any interest in him. At the moment, he never thought that Maria would ever want kids – due to her busy schedule and work.

"Are you going to keep it?" Steve finally said. Maria didn't hesitate.

"Of course."

Sarah looked exactly like Maria – dark hair, face shape…she even glared and eye rolled like her. She could recognise over 10 different gun and bullet types, and knew way too many self-defence moves.

But in many other ways, Sarah was like Steve. She had his big blue eyes and smile, and she also happened to be very patriotic. Sarah also had a thing for dressing like she was from the 1940's. Tony often called her 'Annie', because she took a lot of style tips from her apparently.

Either way, Sarah Philipa Rogers was everything to Steve.

"Daddy, I've got a question." Sarah confronted him, going from serious to playful in 0.2 seconds. _God, she just like Maria. _Steve thought to himself.

"What's your question?" Steve asked her, pretending to be equally serious.

"Why does Uncle Tony have a big thing in his chest?" She asked with a straight face, folding her arms. Steve mentally sighed. How was he supposed to explain this? Him and Maria had made a pact that they wouldn't tell Sarah about the Avengers or SHIELD until she was old enough to understand. Almost everyone disagreed – even Nick, but they all almost eventually gave in. "It's for her safety." Maria said. "I want her to stay safe." Steve understood, but now it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep things from her. She was always asking questions like why Clint and Natasha always disappeared, and why Thor dressed and spoke the way he did, and why Bruce had to be left alone sometimes. She also wasn't allowed anywhere near Stark Industries for the same reason.

"It's to help him." Steve half lied. Sarah frowned.

"Help him do what?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"It's helps him stay alive. He had an accident a long time ago, and he needs it." Steve explained. Sarah's face fell neutral before she pulled her knees up and snuggled closer to her father. Steve put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"What happens if it breaks? Will Uncle Tony be alright?" The young girls voice fell a little quieter. She was fond of her uncles. She didn't have a grandma or grandpa like her friends at school did; but she had amazing uncles and aunts that definitely made up for it. That was why she hated it when they all went out randomly, and Aunty Pepper told her that they were needed for something important and they would be back soon. Sometimes, they would only be gone for a little bit, but other times they would be gone for a long long time, but she always tried her best to stay awake, because she wanted to make sure that they would all come back. Once, they were gone for a whole day, and she couldn't sleep. She cried and cried, and all she wanted was her Mommy and Daddy, but Mommy was at work and Daddy was out doing the important thing that he need to be doing, so she would just cuddle up with Aunty Pepper and Aunty Jane and cry into them. Then Aunty Darcy would try to make her laugh, which always worked.

When they all came back, Sarah would always run to her Daddy first and make sure that he was okay. She would then help Aunty Pepper get everyone ice packs and help Aunty Jane make everyone hot chocolate and then Mommy would come home, but she would talk on her earpiece for hours to a man who was apparently her boss. Once she knew that everyone was home safe and well, she would go to bed, wake up the next day with Mummy at work and Uncle Happy would drive her to school as usual. She never told anyone at school about what happened.

"Uncle Tony had lots of them. He'll be okay." Steve's voice soothed her. Suddenly, Maria stumbled through the door in her SHIELD uniform looking as tired as ever, but her face broke into a smile when she saw Steve and Sarah.

"Mommy!" Sarah wriggled out of her father's arms, and ran over to Maria who pulled her into a hug. "Mommy!"

"Hello, Sarah." She said, relieved that her daughter was alright. "What did you do today?" Maria picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"Uncle Clint taught me how to climb in the air vents!" She jumped up and down on Maria's hip. Maria raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve, who only raised his arms in defence. "And then Uncle Tony stopped breathing and the thing in his chest stopped glowing." A touch of sadness in her voice. Maria looked at Steve again, who looked just as surprised as she was. So that was why she had asked him about the arc reactor.

"Is he alright?" Maria asked, concerned. Sarah nodded.

"Uncle Bruce and Aunty Pepper fixed it." Maria mentally noted to ask about that later. "Mummy."

"Yes, Sarah?"

"What is your job?" Maria froze, and looked again at Steve, who shrugged his shoulders. Maria looked back at her daughter. Her own daughter. Agent Maria Hill, deputy director of SHILED and top agent, had a daughter. A daughter that she loved from the bottom of her heart, and it broke her that she couldn't be with her all the time. Everyone wondered why she was so protective of her, but losing her daughter would absolutely destroy her. She wasn't letting anything or anyone get their hands on her. She wanted Sarah to know that she loved her no matter what; even if she wasn't with her 24/7.

Maria gently let Sarah down, and bent down to her level to look her in the eye.

"My job…" Maria began. "I stop people from doing bad things." It was half true. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Like a police woman!" She almost screamed. A small smile appeared on Maria's face.

"A little bit, yes." She stood up again.

"That is so cool!" Sarah jumped up and down. Steve stood up to.

"Hey, Sarah-" but she had already ran out the room – presumably to tell everyone. Maria raised an eyebrow at Steve. "Long day?" He asked her. Maria nodded, rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"You wouldn't believe." She sighed. There was silence. "I have to leave on Tuesday." She suddenly blurt out. "I have a mission in Cuba." Steve frowned.

"I thought you don't do missions?" It was true. Maria was a more 'on base' kind of agent, than an 'out in the field'.

"I don't! This should just be a quick in-out. It'll be easy." She explained, not looking up. "What do I tell Sarah? I can't keep lying to her like this." Maria lifted her chin up.

"It's okay. You're doing it for her safety." He assured her.

"But what if she's mad at me? I've lied about her entire life to her!"

"You don't need to tell her about everything. Just the Avengers." Steve kissed her on the head. "You're doing your job, Maria. No-one can blame you for that." Maria took all of this into account. "Although, the sooner you tell her, the better." Sarah was six going on seven. Steve was right – she needed to know sooner or later. Lying was getting harder and harder, and she didn't want to keep her whole life a secret from her. She would eventually find out about the Avengers and SHIELD.

"We'll tell her after I get back." Steve almost choked on nothing.

"W-What?"

"You heard me, Captain. We'll tell he about the Avengers, but nothing else." She moved out of his grip. "_After _I get back." She pointed a finger at him, before walking out of the room. Steve smiled for a moment. It was about time.

She deserved to know.

* * *

**Her name is Sarah because it was Steve's Mothers name. Any opinions? I might make it a two shot.**

**Please review!**


End file.
